Samoa
---- Samoa Geronimo 'is a resident of Starlight City. She is a great fan of Julia Witherwood. An apprentice balancer, she keeps the lesser balance of light and darkness in Flipverse. She can be a bit picky sometimes and first appeared at Papa's Pizzeria. She is one of the fantasy FCs along with Julia and Venice. Her near-death is when a plane crashed, and she is in it. She was one of the survivors and found out that the plane exploded and crashed in the forest where Heartsorrow is located. Fortunately, her luggage survived and moved to Heartsorrow immediately. Her favorite season is Halloween, and orders mostly dark food and chocolate. Early Life Samoa was born on October 5, 1994. Her parents are Andrea Garone and Samuel Goth. Her siblings are Azure and Gabriel. When she was five years old, she entered an elementary school. For her junior to high school she attended the Calypso State University. Her college was finished on Mint Barvard University. She had light and dark powers bestowed to her by her mother when she was twelve years old. Magical Side Samoa had dark and light powers given to her by her mother when she was twelve years old. At first, she was eased by darkness, and tried to master it first. She only practiced it for three days. So darkness was her primary option of attack and defense. However, she had trouble practicing light. It took her about two and a half years practicing light, starting when she is 18 years old. Currently, she had practiced both and on her way to becoming a master balancer. She also learned how to telekinate when she is younger. Another skill of hers is that she had telepathy and sixth sense detection, where she can show a current location of a person. Current Life Samoa got stripped off her dark powers when she had a horrifying dream about a mysterious shadow taking over her body. She woke up, unable to remember all her knowledge about dark powers and favorites when she had them. Three days later she survived another horrifying dream. When she woke up, Julia was in front of her bed at Ricotta Inn. Freezed to the bone at Julia's appearance, she ran to the corner, shivering. But Julia, without a word, touched Samoa on her head and used her powers to explore Samoa's mind. Julia, having the power to control and restore people's minds, used her powers to restore Samoa's mind. When she finished, she remembered all things she likes when she has dark powers, and hugged Julia in a good way. But Julia, when being hugged, vanished. Samoa slept again and woke up, and found a letter from Julia that contains a new skill. She moved to Heartsorrow currently, and found a job at a library cafe being a baker. When a devil princess, Layla Asmodeu'sin, visited the library, she destroyed it. Samoa saw Olga and Eddy strolling on the streets, and knew that a cross was with them. She asked Eddy to bring it to her, and Eddy threw it. When she got it, she showed it to Layla and Layla, being weak to the cross, fled to Hell. After the events, Samoa fainted from an electric shock. Meanwhile, her brother Gabriel sensed Samoa's energy fainting and went to the library to rescue her. He brought her to the Mystical Hospital, up in the North Hemisphere clouds. When she came back hours later, she helped in the library fixing. Gallery Samoa 2nd Concept.png|Samoa's first concept. Samoa 3rd Concept.png|Samoa's second concept. Sammie-3rd-Concept-FCv.png|Samoa's third concept Samoa Fifth Official Concept.png|Samoa's fourth concept. Samoa6th.png|Samoa's current concept. Samoa7th.png|Possibly 7th concept? Samoa.jpg|PrudenceShy's edition of Samoa. Samoa and Julia.PNG|EightballPixels's impression of Samoa and Julia. Traced from Danganronpa sprites. TUP Samoa.png|Thumbs-up photo. Civilian Samoa FC.png|Old civilian outfit. r_e_b_o_o_t_by_mintexprezz-d9awxyu.png Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 pepperoni to the left *4 onions to the right *25 mins. *cut to fours Papa's Burgeria (HD and To Go!) *Bottom Bun *Onion *Lettuce *BBQ Sauce *Rare Patty *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia *Soft Shell *Chicken *Hot Sauce *Sour Cream *Onions *Relish Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Yum and Ms *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Creameo - Creameo - Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Neapolitan Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Wildberry Derps *Hazelnut Swizzle - none - Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Neapolitan Syrup *Smooth Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Chocolate Syrup *Hazelnut Swizzle - White Chocolate Truffle - Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pancakeria *Waffle with Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Waffle with Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Large Cranberry Juice *Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Boneless Wings *Atomic Sauce *4 Strips *Wasabi Sauce *Kung Pao Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage *Chicago Bun *Salsa *Relish *Hot Sauce *3x Green Peppers *Bacon *Large Diet Fizzo *Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria 'Normal *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake Cupcake A *Red Frosting *Vanilla Syrup *Chocolate Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Lollipop Bits *Cherry (middle) Cupcake B *Deep Purple Frosting *Vanilla Syrup *Chocolate Syrup *Nutty Butter Cup (left) 'Halloween' Cupcake A *Red Frosting *Licorice Drizzle *Candy Corn - Candy Corn - Candy Corn Cupcake B: *Deep Purple Frosting *Boo Sprinkles *Cherry Papa's Pastaria Normal *Al dente macaroni *Marinara Sauce *Mozarella Cheese *Meatballs x5 *Crescent Roll Halloween *Al dente Vermicelli *Purple Pesto *Cauldron Powder *Mussels x5 *Crescent Roll Relations Gabriel Goth Samoa was actually the closest to Gabriel, her older brother. When it was her spare time, she visits Gabriel and brings him brownies. They bond to each other very much. When they were kids, Samoa and Gabriel used to play "catch the darkball" on their yard. They sometimes blasts Azure with their telekinesis. Quotes *''This is gonna get bloody!'' *''Junk, junk, and junk. '' *''Hi, I'm Samoa and I'm ready to toast your butt.'' *''Oh noes. Seriously?'' *''You don't need to disguise. You just have to change your attitude.'' Trivia *She became a fan of Julia when she saw her in Mint Barvard University *She lives on her own now *Her boyfriend is Larri *Samoa currently studies at Mint Barvard *Her studies are subject to finish at this year *A straight B student *She was supposed to learn at Calypso State University, but she earned a lot of money, and she is wise, so she got accepted at Mint Barvard *Her civilian form is themed blue mainly because of her connection to the waters of Calypso Island *She was almost killed by a wanted criminal when she was on junior high but she accidentally unleashed the dark magic inside her, thus, petrifying the criminal. *She was taken out of her dark powers by a horrifying dream about a mysterious shadow which absorbed her body. *She actually mastered all light magic at exactly 9:46 AM of February 5, 2014. *Could've been killed if the dream was worser. *She is cursed by a goblin (aka the owner) that she will hide a dark mark that will be erased when she got her dark powers back. *She almost burned the Ricotta Inn practicing light powers. *Is a religious person. *According to Slendar, there's only a small resemblance between Julia and Samoa. Category:Freezeria Category:Girls Category:Special Human/Creature Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Pastaria Category:Customers made by MintExprezz! Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:MintExprezz! Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Donuteria Category:Mystique Four Category:S Customers